Ryder's gone!
Ryder's gone! is the first segment of Episode 8 of the first season of the fan-made Paw Patrol show. Plot Sam and Zuma start the day and goes to see Ryder but Ryder has gonbe missing. Sam found out that Mayor Humdinger was the one that kidnapped Ryder and took him away from Adventure Bay, not disclosing where Ryder is located. Mayor Humdinger also said in there that he is going after Sam next. Sam shows this to Zuma and these two come up with a plan to bring Ryder back. Humdinger comes up with multiple plans to stop Sam from collecting Ryder and waits for him. Sam then starts looking around Adventure Bay, in case Humdinger left Ryder inside a building. Transcript Video opens with Sam and Zuma that have finished breakfast already and are on the way out to go see Ryder. Sam: Another great day in Adventure Bay, Zuma. We should go see Ryder. Zuma: Great idea. I'll be going back to pup school in a few days, so I'll come with you. Sam: Good idea. The more, the merrier. Sam & Zuma soon arrive at the lookout where Ryder has gone missing. Sam: Zuma, I don't think Ryder is here. Zuma: I'll keep looking too. Sam goes inside Ryder's garage and finds Ryder still has his ATV inside. Sam: Zuma, his vehicle is still inside. Zuma: Okay, he wouldn't have gone far. Sam keeps looking around the outside until he goes up to the control room where a note was left behind. Sam: I found a note here. What does it say? Sam reads the note that Mayor Humdinger had left behind saying that he had Ryder in a undisclosed location and that he'll never rescue Ryder. Sam: I knew it! That mayor is sneaky. Sam then goes back down with the note and shows Zuma. Zuma: Whoa dude. That sneaky mayor likes to mess with us. And it says he is coming for you next. Sam: Oh no, Zuma. I don't want him coming for me next. Zuma: So, what do you want to do? Sam: I have to come up with a plan. Since I know about that mayor, I have to bypass all his traps somehow. Zuma: Yes that mayor does so many harmful obstacles so he still gets his way. Sam: That ends once I bypassed all his traps. Zuma: Are you sure? Sam: Trust me. Here is my plan. Paw Patrol shield spins and video cuts to Ryder trapped inside Humdinger's hideout. Ryder: Sam won't like this at all, Humdinger. He is coming to get me out of here. Mayor Humdinger: Think again, Ryder. I have traps that he won't escape. I have secured all entrances with traps in case you, Sam or anyone attempt to enter or leave this hideout. Ryder: Sam will plan to bypass those traps. Mayor Humdinger: And then he'll face my evil cats. He had his own cat when he was a kid. Ryder: He knows that your cats are mischievous. Mayor Humdinger: Thanks for throwing my plan out the window, Ryder. I think you helped me with a plan to stop him once and for all. Ryder: He'll destroy you for all I know. Mayor Humdinger: He doesn't even know that you're here in Foggy Bottom. Ha-Ha! Badge spins and video cuts back to Sam & Zuma at the lookout. Sam: So that's my plan. What do you think? Zuma: Gweat plan. Sam: Wow, that lisp. I rather not ask about it. I have that problem too. Zuma: Yeah, I have a lisp. I don't disclose it to anyone. Sam: As long as you are yourself, I don't really care. Zuma: Thanks, Sam. You seem to be the first outside the Paw Patrol Team that has said this. Sam: In case Ryder is still around Adventure Bay, I'll find him in other buildings. Zuma: I'll look around Adventure Bay while you look inside the buildings. Sam: Okay, Zuma. I'm ready. Zuma: I'm ready too. Let's go rescue Ryder. Sam: Yes! Sam and Zuma start searching all around Adventure Bay. Zuma: He's not around here. Sam soon returns to Zuma after searching much of the Adventure Bay buildings. Sam: Well, Zuma. I couldn't find him in any of these buildings. Is he around here? Zuma: No. He seems to have disappeared. Sam: I think I have a feeling I know where Ryder is now. Zuma: Where? Sam: Mayor Humdinger's hideout. Zuma: Probably so. The note and Ryder's disappearance all point to the hideout. Sam: Alright Zuma. It's time to go to the hideout and end this once and for all. Text fades in sayjng "To be continued..." Video fades to black along with the text.